


Gods to the Rescue

by mcschnuggles



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Loki, Caregiver!Thor, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Peter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Peter's had a hard week. Nothing seems to be going right and he can't take it anymore, so he calls the only people his little self feels safe calling.





	Gods to the Rescue

Peter couldn’t be having a worse day.

First he had to stay out all night being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman and saving the day, which meant he got barely any sleep. Normally, that would’ve been okay, if he weren’t about to head out of town for another academic decathlon. He’d tried to sleep on the bus, but everyone was so psyched that he couldn’t nap if he tried. It wasn’t their fault, but it did make him a tad cranky.

The bad mood and exhaustion spilled over into the next morning, where he was so unprepared for the decathlon that he flubbed almost every question that came his way. At some point, he stubbornness got the better of him, and in a refusal to be the weak link, tried in vain to get one correct answer, but eventually, his little side took control, which made him feel like curling up and crying once he caught a glimpse of the irritation in his classmate’s eyes. In the end, he sat back, let MJ try to salvage the mess he’d made, and tried not to burst into tears in front of the audience.

It only got worse from there. MJ and Mr. Harrington pulled him aside separately, both basically telling him to get his act together, before the group headed out for lunch. Ned ended up making a few unkind jokes at his expense. They were funny, and he knew he deserved it, but he wasn’t capable of handling much teasing at the moment.

It was during the sightseeing that Peter decided he couldn’t take it anymore. It was too hot, his legs hurt, he was overtired, and all he wanted to do was curl up on the floor and sob until the world stopped being so mean to him.

After the building incident (the second one), Thor and Loki insisted he have their contact information. Thor even got a phone for the occasion. After ducking around a corner to hide, Peter dials them without hesitation.

He doubts the understand the whole idea of age regression or feeling little, but they treated him so gently last time. He can’t help hoping they might be the same way again. Even if they don’t, he just needs an excuse to be away from school and superheroing and pressure and stress. Plus, Thor gives the best hugs.

Loki picks up by the second ring. “Peter?”

“I need you guys to come get me.” Peter chokes out. His chest feels tight. He can feel his throat closing up. He can’t explain, so he hopes they don’t ask.

“All right, young one.” Loki says finally. “We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” Peter catches up with his group, trying to inconspicuously keep from falling apart as he waits for those two to show up. He wonders how they’ll get here. Will Mr. Stark send a car for him? Can Thor and Loki ask that of Mr. Stark even?

Peter doesn’t have to wonder anymore when he sees dark clouds gathering overhead, culminating in a lightning bolt aimed straight for the sidewalk they’re on.

Thor lands with a flurry of lightning. Peter hides his face in his hands, sure that everyone in a mile radius is staring. “I come for young Peter!” Thor bellows, just in case a couple people weren’t already staring. In a quieter voice he continues, “Stark sends for him.”

“Apologies for the disturbance.” Loki says, materializing with much less grandeur. If it wasn’t for the soft clacks of his dress shoes, Peter wouldn’t have even heard him approaching. He has one hand on Peter’s shoulders, the other on his back. It’s probably the most discreetly he can comfort Peter with this many people. “But it’s a company emergency.”

“It’s fine,” Mr. Harrington says, looking like he’s just seen a ghost. His eyes stray to Thor, who’s gotten held up by a group of teenagers asking for a selfie. “Good luck, Peter.”

Peter offers a wave goodbye as Loki ushers him in the opposite direction.

“Thor can catch up later. Stark sent a car.”

Peter’s so busy staring at the ground that he doesn’t initially realize he’s being ushered into the backseat. He scoots into the middle seat and cranes his neck. “Is Happy driving?”

“No, love.” Loki responds. “Just someone from the local branch of Stark’s company.” As he reaches forward to pour himself a glass of wine, he gives Peter a pointed look. “The device for communicating with the driver is off, by the way, and even if it were not, Stark assures me that he’s signed one of those contracts about keeping quiet he seems to love.”

Mr. Stark made the limo driver sign an NDA? Peter goes red at the implications. Thor and Loki don’t realize how weird his behavior truly is, so they probably told Mr. Stark about how young he was acting. Mr. Stark was a smart guy, so he probably already had Peter pegged as an age regressor. As if this day couldn’t get worse.

An arm loops around his shoulder. “Would you like to tell me what so troubles you?”

Peter shrugs, feeling tears sting at his eyes. “I don’t know.” He shrugs again, which Loki mistakes as him wanting Loki to remove his arm. “It’s just...you know this isn’t normal, right?”

“I’ve had the feeling that some of your behavior has been...atypical for a Midgardian your age, I chose not to say anything. If only my brother had the same tact. But worry not, we completely understand age regression.”

Those aren’t the words Peter wants to hear right now. He buries his face in his knees.

“Little one.” Loki coos. He lays his head on Peter’s shoulders, which Peter greatly appreciates right now. “It’s all right. No one judges you. Thor and I love children all the same. Would you like to see some magic?” Before Peter can respond, he conjures up a beautiful butterfly in a puff of smoke.

Peter hates how immediately entranced he is, especially when it lands on his open palm.

Loki chuckles. “There we are.”

The car door on his other side opens and closes. The noise is enough to startle the butterfly, which Loki waves out of existence with a huff.

“There’s my small one.” Thor says. He has no qualms about lifting Peter directly into his lap. “It seems you’ve had quite the day. Would you like to talk about it?”

“He clearly doesn’t.” Loki chides. “Not only do you pressure him, but you also hog him.”

“Apologies.” Thor obligingly turns toward Loki so that Peter is facing him. He keeps one arm looped around Peter’s waist.

“There he is.” Loki goes so far as to pinch Peter’s cheek. “How can anyone be unkind to this face?”

He doesn’t know why that’s what does him in, but Peter begins to cry. It’s more catharsis than actual sadness. He’s just so relieved someone gets it. It  _is_  hard and people  _have_  been mean. The world is unfair and not nice and he’d only been trying his best.

He instantly has both gods cooing reassurances and stroking the tears from his face.

“It’s all right.” Thor says. “You’ve fought valiantly, and you deserve rest.”

Loki nods his agreement as he cards his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Perhaps we could convince Stark to purchase some tickets to that one Midgardian park everyone loves.”

“Yes!” Thor beams and rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder so that their cheeks are touching. His stubble tickles. “We shall take Young Peter to the Land of Disney!”

As great as that would sound any other day, all he can think of right now is all that could go wrong. All the people, all the noise, maybe even the paparazzi. 

"Actually, I just want to sleep.” He says. “I haven’t had decent sleep in a week.”

“Then sleep you shall.”

Loki presses a button, dimming all light in the limo, while Peter crawls out of Thor’s embrace and curls up on the seat, his head resting in Thor’s lap.

By the time he’s tucked in, he’s fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
